This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application for Computer System With A Common Audio Input For Its Audio Circuitry earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on May 6, 1998 and there duly assigned Serial No. 16206/1998.
The present invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly to a portable computer system having audio circuitry and a common audio input socket for the audio circuitry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,025 for a Circuit For Automatically Recognizing And Receiving Mono And Stereo Audio Signals to Kim et al., discloses a circuit for automatically recognizing and receiving mono and stereo audio signals, in which a mono or a stereo connector, that is, a type of a connector which is inserted into a stereo jack is automatically recognized and an input signal transmitted via the inserted connector is transmitted to an audio processing circuit in a next stage to match the type of the connector. However, Kim et al ""025 does not disclose the use of a microcontroller for turning on or off amplifiers depending on whether a mono type device or a stereo type device is connected to the input jack. In addition, the invention of Kim et al is not in a computer environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,485 for a Computer Visual Display Monitor With Integral Stereo Speaker and Directional Microphone and Method For Construction to Lundgren et al. Discloses a computer having a cathode ray tube (CRT) and integrating a high quality stereophonic speaker system and a directional microphone. However, Lundgren et al does not disclose a sound card circuitry for detecting whether an input signal is mono or stereo.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a computer having a smaller area for audio sockets thereof.
It is another object of the invention to provide a computer having audio circuitry with less power dissipation.
It is also another object to provide a computer having one input jack that accepts mono and stereo inputs.
It is yet another object to provide a circuit for a computer that detects whether the sound being input is stereo or mono, and switching on or off appropriate devices in the circuit automatically as needed depending on whether the input signal is mono or stereo.
It is still yet another object to provide a computer that uses a controller to detect whether the input from an audio jack is mono or stereo, and to switch on or off the appropriate amplifiers depending on whether the input signal is mono or stereo to reduce power dissipation.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a computer which has a common audio input socket that can be commonly coupled to individual audio functional blocks within an audio circuit thereof. The audio input socket can be connected with either of a first type audio device and a second type audio device. The first and second type audio devices generate a first and second type audio signals different from each other. The audio circuit includes a first and second amplifiers for amplifying the first and second type audio signals, respectively. A controller is further provided for checking whether the first type audio device is coupled to the audio input socket or the second audio device is coupled to the audio input socket. The controller also controls the first and the second amplifiers alternately depending upon the alternate connection of the first and second type audio devices.